You Make My Dreams Come True, Marley Rose
by SomebodyShipThem
Summary: It's been over a week since Jake ended things with Marley and she's still a little upset about it. Marley texts Kitty after her mom goes out for the night. What will our girls get up to? I suck at summaries:(. Eventual Karley whether or not I continue with it. R&R :).


A/N: This is my first shot at a Karley fic so I apologise in advance if it is bad haha. I do not own Glee, or any of its characters, unfortunately. Nor do I own the song used in this fic. Enjoy.

Megan.

….

**You make my dreams come true, Marley Rose.**

Marley came to McKinley earlier this year and one of her main priorities was to fit in, she'd already messed being popular up when she confessed that the lunch-lady was in fact, her mom. Then messed her chances with Jake or Ryder up when she fainted at Sectionals. Yeah, real smart move dumb-ass. Well, that wasn't _really_ her fault, not entirely anyway... Anyway, getting back on track; she did try her best to fit in, but evidently, it wasn't going well.

She had quite a few close friends considering what has happened. Artie had apologised after making fun of her mom. Sam had figured out that her family wasn't exactly 'wealthy' and had explained that his family had similar situations to her's. Kitty had been the one to surprise Marley with her friendship; Kitty had made it quite clear at the beginning of the year that she didn't like Marley very much. She had called her several unflattering names, picking out her flaws like her weight and encouraging her to take laxatives. This led to a whole lot of trouble for the New Directions. But after all of that, Kitty apologised for everything and said that she was jealous of Marley's relationship with Jake and that she wanted to be friends with the brunette. Marley of course, being who she is, forgave Kitty and they've spoken in and out of school ever since.

But when Jake ended things with Marley a few days after Sectionals, no-one was there to comfort her. Artie and Sam both said that they wouldn't know how to help her through it since they are both boys and are good friends with Jake. Kitty barely has any free-time lately due to extra Cheerios practice, so Marley didn't want to stress Kitty out even further. Her mom didn't know much about it so as much as she loved her mom; she wouldn't be the right person for the job, per se.

So now, it's 4pm on a Friday and she's sat in her room listening to her iPod. Social life of the year right here people.

"Marley!" Marley's mom shouts from downstairs, "Come here a second, please."

Marley pauses her music, takes her earphones out and throws her iPod onto the bed. She walks over to the top of the stairs and is shocked to see her mom in a navy dress that comes up to her knees, her hair is not in it's usual pony-tail, but curled, and her make-up is done beautifully too. Marley has never seen her mom look so... elegant.

"Do I look okay? Or am I too over-dressed for a meal out?" Millie asks her daughter.

"Wow. Mom, you look stunning." Marley replies, "I didn't know you were going out."

"Neither did I till 3 hours ago," Millie says, "Sorry to leave like this, me and a few of the girls from work are going out for a meal then maybe drinks afterwards. There's money for a takeaway in the kitchen. I'll be back at midnight, the latest. My cab is here so I have to go, see you later, love you."

And before Marley can reply, her mom is gone and the door is shut. "Bye, mom?" She says to no-one. She laughs and goes back to her room.

...

_It's Friday night and I'm home alone, listening to music, in my room. Even mom's gone out. _Marley thinks to herself. She picks up her phone and checks for any messages. Nope. She goes to her contact list and scrolls down to K, presses Kitty's name and starts to type.

**Hey Kitty, you're probably at some party or having a cheerios sleepover but my mom's gone out so I'm home alone and have nothing to do. Just thought I'd see if you were busy, x x x**

Marley had no idea why she put kisses on the end of her text but it was too late now. She stands up and goes to walk downstairs to look at takeaway menus but stops when her phone beeps, signaling a new message. The brunette walks over to her bed and picks up her phone.

**Hi Marley, no I'm at home, didn't feel like doing much tonight. Why, what was you gonna suggest? ;) x**

The last part confused Marley; she didn't know whether or not the cheerleader was flirting with her. Marley has had a little crush on Kitty for a few weeks now; she was sure of her sexuality before Kitty showed up. Now she wasn't so sure... She types out a reply.

**Haha, nothing like that! Naughty Kitty! ;) I was simply going to ask if you would like to come over. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind, plus she left money for a takeaway. We could watch a movie or something? x x x**

Marley can feel herself going red at how forward she's being. She starts to worry that she's gone too far and Kitty isn't going to reply. When her phone beeps again, she lets out a sigh of relief.

**Haha, meow;). Um, sure. I can come over. I'm starving. Haven't eaten since lunch! If we're watching a movie, I get to choose it. :) X**

The brunette actually laughs out loud at Kitty's text and goes even redder, with laughter or embarrassment she doesn't know. She immediately starts to think of things she can wear instead of the sweatpants and hoody she is currently wearing. She types her reply and jumps in the shower.

**Great. I'll see you soon! But there's no way I'm watching some stupid cheerleading movie! :') x x x**

...

It was exactly 28 minutes and 42 seconds before there was a knock at the door, not that Marley was counting or anything... In the time she was waiting, she had a shower, did her hair and make-up and changed into a pair of blue shorts and a white vest, it was the middle of winter but she didn't care. Marley was a little surprised at how much effort she was putting in to impress Kitty.

Kitty knocks again.

Marley fixes her hair, brushes down any creases in her vest and walks to the door. When she opens it, she is speechless. Kitty stood in front of her with a huge smile on her face wearing a blue and purple checkered button-up shirt, a black leather jacket and denim shorts. Marley had never seen Kitty look so beautiful. Her blonde hair is in loose curls that rest on her shoulders perfectly and her make-up is simple; Lip-gloss and mascara. She couldn't help but stare.

"Marley?"

Nothing. Kitty waves her hand in front of Marley's face.

"Maaaaarley?"

Nothing.

"Marley!"

Marley's head snaps up and she immediately goes red after realizing that she was quite obviously staring at Kitty's body. She looks at Kitty and smiles.

"Haha, I thought I'd lost you for a minute there, Marley." Kitty laughs and leans up to bring the taller girl in for a hug. This lasted for a while longer than normal because neither girl wanted to let go. Kitty pulls away and nods at Marley, who is still smiling widely at Kitty.

"Geez, Marley! Stop staring and let me in already! It's freezing out here!" Kitty jokes and tickles Marley's side. Marley only nods and stands aside for Kitty to enter.

Kitty laughs again and walks past Marley and to the living room. Marley shuts the door and mentally slaps herself for being such a dork. She always gets so nervous around Kitty. Kitty is still standing with her bag on her shoulder when Marley enters the living room.

"Make yourself at home, you can put your shoes by the door and I'll hang your jacket up, I'll be right back." Marley takes Kitty's jacket and exits the room. She goes to the kitchen and fills two glasses with water. She re-enters the living room and hands Kitty one of the glasses.

"I assumed you would like water. Is that okay? There's other stuff if you'd prefer that. We have Lemonade, Ice Tea, Hot Choc-" Marley rambles but is cut off by Kitty.

"Water is fine, thank you." She takes a sip and places the glass on a coaster on the coffee table. "What's wrong, Marley?" Kitty's voice is full of concern for her friend. She sits on the couch and Marley follows suit.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong. Just a little down after things with Jake, that's all." The brunette answers. Kitty sends her an apologetic look and places her hand on top of Marley's.

"It's okay, he's the one who let you go and made the worst mistake of his life. You were way too good for him anyway. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are and not who they want you to be. Someone who wouldn't change one thing about you because you're awesome Marls. You're so talented and beautiful and brave. He was stupid to let you go." Kitty said honestly.

Marley's heart swelled at Kitty's words and the fact that they were still holding hands. "Thank you, Kitty. I don't think anyone has ever said anything like that to me before."

Kitty smiled. "You are very welcome. Wanna watch a movie now?" The blonde said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a DVD case, "Since I get to choose the movie, I thought I'd bring one from my own collection." She walks over to the TV and places the disc into the tray, not letting Marley see the cover. She turns and walks back to her seat, this time sitting a little closer to Marley, so much so that their legs are touching, sending shivers up both girls' spines. This didn't go unnoticed by Marley and she smiles at the failed attempt of being subtle. Unsurprisingly, neither girl moved. Kitty hits play and turns to Marley,

"You like _**Rent**_, right?"

...

The end credits start to roll and Kitty had sung along to every single musical number throughout the film, even mouthing most of the dialog too. Marley had sung along too but was still a bit shocked at the blonde's choice of movie.

"Well, I certainly didn't peg _you _as a musical fan, Kitty." Marley joked. "Are you kidding? It's my all-time favourite movie! I love Idina sooo much." Kitty gasps when she realizes what she had said. It's her turn to blush now. Marley giggles at Kitty's sudden embarrassment. "Someone's got a girl crush on Idina Menzel. Aw, how cute." The brunette says and tickles Kitty's sides causing the smaller girl to smile.

"Anyway, now that you've confessed your undying love for a woman twice your age, if not more, we now have nothing to do." Marley says, still making fun of Kitty.

"Let's order food and put the radio on, there is never anything good on TV at this time on a Friday." Kitty replies, ignoring Marley's comment. Marley giggles and nods her agreement and walks into the kitchen again while Kitty turns on the radio and begins flipping through several stations and eventually settling on one. When Marley returns, Kitty is humming to a Katy Perry song. "I ordered pizza, is that okay?" The taller girl asks. "U-huh." Is Kitty's reply.

As the last notes of _Teenage Dream_ fade out, Kitty and Marley turn to go back to the couch. The pair stops when a familiar song to them both comes on the radio.

**What I want you've got, ****  
****and it might be hard to handle****.  
****Like the flame that burns the candle, ****  
****the candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah****.  
****What I've got's full stock, ****  
****of thoughts and dreams that scatter****.  
****Then you pull them all together, ****  
****and how I can't explain****.**

Laughter and dancing has erupted from both girls. Kitty is laughing uncontrollably and holding onto the doorframe to balance her. Whereas Marley has jumped onto the coffee table and is flailing her arms about, pretending to dance to the song, causing the blonde cheerleader to laugh even louder.

**Oh, yeah.  
Well, well you.  
You make my dreams come true.  
Well, well, well you.  
Oh, yeah.  
You make my dreams come true.**

**On a night when bad dreams become a screamer.  
When they're messin' with the dreamer.  
I can laugh it in the face.  
Twist and shout my way out.  
And wrap yourself around me.  
'Cos I ain't the way you found me.  
And I'll never be the same.**

When the song ends, the girls have somehow ended up lying on each other on the couch. Marley falls to sleep after a few minutes and Kitty can't get up without waking the brunette. She looks too peaceful and beautiful. Kitty turns her head to face Marley, kisses her forehead and whispers,

"You make my dreams come true, Marley Rose."

….

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I didn't really like the ending; I never know how to finish a chapter haha. I was thinking about carrying this fic on for a few more chapters, thoughts? If you have any comments whatsoever, please feel free to leave a review.**

**Megan****.**


End file.
